Kaito's Man Diaries: Book 2
by CaramellYandere
Summary: [The sequel to Kaito's Man Diaries] With Miku in a coma and Rin in jail, how will things go for Kaito and Len-who's missing-? Also, the Miku Fanclub members of Kaito's school are out to get him! AND there's a mysterious person out there, targeting Kaito's beloved Miku. What will happen this time around?
1. Achromatic Glass

**And here's the long awaited sequel to KMD!...Ehehe I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been trying to let some ideas come to me for a bit. And then I got a little carried away with my clarinet…BUT. I will try to make this story as awesome as the prequel! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Just this story though. And of course I don't own Kaito…or Miku…or Rin…or Len…YOU GET THE GIST.**

* * *

**Miku POV**

I can't feel anything. I can't even see or hear anything. Where am I? I feel like I'm an empty, world the color of an immaculate white. Why is there nothing else here? Where's Kaito?

I'm sure I'll get out of here soon. I just-I just need to find the exit. But this white, blank world is like it's in an endless loop. I could keep running, but I know that I won't see anything at all. Where the hell am I? As far as I can see, there's practically nothing except myself.

I felt a cold pang strike across my chest as I fell to my wobbly knees. What if I'm stuck here forever? This world is so cold. I felt like shivering, but I was unable to. My lustrous, pale lips parted as I exhaled. I could see my breath form a tiny cloud as it separated, uniting with the air around me. My fingers were frosted as I could feel the icy sensation seep into my skin. This place is like a frigid, yet sweet nightmare.

My extended hand was facing nowhere at all. Somehow, I believe that Kaito is there, just past this white, shimmering glass. My other hand rested upon the hard, brittle ground as a glacial sensation coursed throughout my body, causing me to shiver. Could he be on the other side of this achromatic glass…? I eyed the glinting glass with an expression full of hope.

Please keep waiting for me, Kaito. I'll make sure to escape this lonely world. I want to at least hear your voice one last time- if there's no way out.

* * *

_**Kaito's Man Diaries Book 2 Chapter 1: Achromatic Glass**_

* * *

**Kaito POV**

My back was slammed against the rough wall as a certain carrot freak held my shirt collar. She stared at me with a terrifying pair of menacing emerald eyes. I felt myself shiver as I stared deeply into them with my red, puffy ones.

I was still in the wretched hospital. Basically, my room was painted white. A white-obviously-blanket was strewn across the tiled floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MIKU?!" she yelled.

I winced when she spat into my face. "Geez, calm down! I know it's my fault already. You don't need to remind me."

Her gaze softened a bit, yet it immediately returned as she screamed once again. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO CLEAR YOUR FREAKING NAME?!"

I raised my eyebrows. "What about my name?"

Sighing, she answered me in a calm voice. "The entire school knows about your stupid diary. Though I can't guarantee that you're in the safe zone. A couple of guys are out to get you. They're part of the 'Miku Fanclub' and they just found an excuse to beat you up."

"WHERE THE FUDGE DID YOU GET MY DIARY?!" I shrieked, completely ignoring what she said about the Miku Fanclub members.

Besides, I'm used to being targeted*couchLENcough*.

Staying calm, she told me, "I got it from Len, who stole it from Miku, who stole it from you."

Since you guys already know me, I'm not the brightest person in the world. And so, it took me a couple of seconds to process Gumi's words.

Oh, in case you were wondering what the hell's going on, I'll let you in on what happened earlier…

* * *

"_Miku-chan's in a coma."_

_As soon as those words escaped my mom's lips, I felt a sudden urge to cry like a dumb coward. There was no way any of this was happening. I'll wake up soon…right?_

_This was a dream. A bad dream. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? This is reality. This is life. It's never fair. God has a terrible sense of humor!_

_I couldn't help but keep my mouth agape as I thought of Miku. But this silence is just killing me. I could hear my own soft breathing. It's enough to drive someone like me crazy._

"_You should rest," Mom said, breaking the icy, heart-wrenching silence that loomed over the room._

_That signaled everyone to leave me in the room alone. I didn't mind, since I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even notice them. No one said goodbye, so I didn't either. I guess it was too awkward for them to speak. I understand, though._

_I was still sitting up on the hospital bed, with I.V. fluids currently being injected into my body. Shock covered my face since the thought of Miku being in a coma for an unknown number of years, possibly, made me want to scream. It makes me feel insane…and so…what if Miku never wakes up?_

'_Then it'll be my fault,' I thought grimly._

_That night at the park, I was prepared. I knew I couldn't stop Len from shooting me, so I accepted the fact that I would die. But, as I had said before, the Gods don't allow easy things like that. They just want entertainment. And so, Miku came in._

_I should've seen her coming. I should've pushed her away instead. And now, there's a huge chance she could actually die from the impact. Not from the bullet, though, but from that car. I don't remember the pain I felt after being crashed into. I was too busy trying to protect Miku. But I failed. If anything, I should be in that coma right now._

_It's all my fault. I'm a worthless fool aren't I? I don't even know how to protect someone I care about. The guilt is slowly eating me away. I have an uneasy feeling settled inside of my chest when I think of Miku. I feel responsible._

_Clutching the thin blanket on my sides with a death grip, I shut my eyes tight. Now, teardrops were freely falling down my face as they rolled down my cheeks and dripped onto the stained blanket. The wet, salty liquids trickled down my face rapidly._

_That is, until I felt someone's warm hand cover my eyes. I didn't even care who it was, as I continued crying stupidly. My own hands let go of the blanket as I held onto the person's small hand tightly._

_And so, we just sat there for a few minutes, with me silently crying. It was a little embarrassing, but at the same time, I felt so comfortable._

"_Geez, if you cry, you'll make me cry too," the person's familiar voice said, with a hint of a smile._

_After that, I heard her sniffle. "Kaito… Please stop crying. Grow a pair."_

"_Shut up. A man has to cry every once in a while," I said._

"_Mmm."_

_Ten minutes later, I had finally stopped the long trails of tears. Gumi moved her hand away and I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurred, though I could still see a familiar silhouette sitting next to me. The only things different about the room was a new card beside the desk and the carrot freak._

"_I came to ask you something."_

"_Yeah?" I asked her, curious as to what she wanted._

* * *

And that's how we ended up like this.

"MIKU STOLE MY DIARY?!" I yelled in surprise.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What if- No. Maybe she saw- No. OH GAWD IT'S THE END OF THE ICE-CREAM/ALIEN/ZOMBIE/ROBOT WORLD! NOOO0000oooo…!

"Course she did. Probably wondered if there were any girls you had your eye on," Gumi muttered, snapping me back to reality. "And geez, you hated Miku _that _much? No wonder she told me you were such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"YOU READ IT?!" I screamed, feeling my heart beat rapidly as anger and surprise overwhelmed me.

The carrot lover nodded. "And you believe in aliens? Gawd, how can Miku like someone like you?"

My fists clenched as the blood inside of me boiled. I could tell my face was red from both embarrassment and frustration. I grit my teeth and gave Gumi a death glare.

"A DIARY IS PRIVATE!" My eye was twitching abnormally. "And of course I believe in aliens. Humans suck balls, so there must be some awesome ice-cream aliens somewhere."

Gumi stuck her tongue out. "Not when it's a man's! And didn't you know a human _invented _ice cream?!"

I muttered a few curses under my breath as the carrot lover stayed calm. I seriously want to punch her. I don't even care if she's a girl. She did a good job at beating Len that one time. 'Suicide' my foot.

Then her expression became a really focused and serious one. I was a bit taken aback, but I stayed composed.

"This relationship," she said in a stern voice, "it never happened. We're just friends."

"Agreed."

Of course. Otherwise, I'd be breaking the diary conditions Miku set for me. I know it's useless now, since the entire school knows about it, but I still want to abide by them. But I wonder what conditions 4 and 5 would have been. Miku stopped talking to me after she started dating Len(until the rooftop incident, of course) so I forgot all about my diary. Heck, I didn't even notice it was gone! You should blame the ice cream man. He gets me sidetracked just thinking about him. That awesome tune that plays when the van starts driving up the street...OH HEAVEN!

The green-haired loudmouth nodded and said with a serious tone, "Miku's like a little sister to me. If anything like this happens to her again, I'll break every single one of your bones."

_Fair enough._

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you _liked _her. What do you mean by a little sister?"

"You're so dumb! I don't like her that way! I actually forced you to date me to see why Miku likes you so much. I still don't know why…Bakaito." She laughed in my face.

Rolling my eyes, I told her, "There are plenty of reasons to like me! I'm way better than You-Know-Who!"

No, I don't mean 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. I actually mean Len. It's just that I'm not sure if I should say his name in front of Gumi. Especially since he's an asshole. I mean…THE ICE CREAM VAN IS COMING! LOOK OVER THERE!

As I thought, Gumi averted her gaze and her lip quivered. "About Len, I'm sorry. I should've found a way to stop him. Both you and Miku didn't deserve any of that."

Gumi let go of my shirt with a guilt-stricken face. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, unsure of what to say next. Although, my neck kind of hurts now.

"I-I'll go," she stuttered, turning her back towards me.

I sighed deeply. "Thanks. I'm sure Len didn't really mean what he did."

Err, I suck at reassuring people. I was lying through my teeth and I knew it. That is, because I fully believed that Len was out to get me. But then again, nothing really bad happened. I feel kind of sorry for the kid. What with being in jail and all… Maybe I can bail him out. Kidding, I'm not wasting my money on him.

Anyways, Gumi's lips parted into a half-hearted smile. "I just hope Rin will change him for the better."

And she left me standing there in confusion. My lips parted as I thought of my little sister. She could be anywhere! Heck, she could even be cross-dressing as Len in juvy at this very moment!...But she isn't that dumb. Please, wherever you are, Rin, be safe! I'll find you soon… I just hope nothing bad happens to you.

I'm sorry Rin, but I have to worry about Miku first. I have to make sure she wakes up. I don't care however long it takes, as long as she stays alive. Everything is my fault. Everything.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Juvy isn't that bad, actually. Heh, I kind of like it here.

I'm kidding. This place is _Hell_. I swear, there was this one time my inmate (I need to get used to this word) puked on me and blamed _me _for "looking too ugly" that he felt the sudden need to blow chunks of prison food all over my orange jumper.

And there was this other time when- I mean…THIS PLACE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I have to stay here for about TWO HUNDRED YEARS! Ahem, I meant to say…six months. That isn't really long, thankfully. I'm actually surprised, since I was expecting a few years. But the state lets us teens off since we're young.

Fortunately, I switched rooms with some dude named Nero Akita, who had to stay for about a week for "alcohol possession". And so, my inmate is now a girlish-looking shota named…err…Utatane…something.

Well, you're probably wondering how things are going right? Oh, and since you already know me so well, I'm the _innocent _Rin. But seeing as how I'm in prison in place of Len, I feel like I have so much anger bottled up inside of me. All these people are so…infuriating. I could punch them if it weren't for the fact that I want to get out of here soon!

Suddenly, I felt a slightly damp towel land on top of my messy blonde hair-which was in Len's signature ponytail. I suppressed a gasp as I took a few steps back in surprise.

"Len," I heard Utatane-something say, "your turn to shower."

I blushed slightly, knowing that he had just used this towel. And no, I wasn't being perverted! It's just that…HE'S A GUY! And he used this towel. I immediately shook my head, eliminating the dirty thoughts which clouded my "innocent" mind. Psh, if it was Len's towel, I would have fainted by now. Geez, you better not be smiling right now!

Grabbing the towel, I sighed, trying to act cool. And like an actual dude. I coughed, getting my "Len" voice ready. Since his voice was still a little girly, I just had to make my voice a bit deeper.

"Err…sure," I said, pumping my chest out to indicate my manliness. "…Utatane. Whassup mah man?!"

The white-haired shota raised his eyebrows, eyeing me peculiarly. "Just call me Piko. You sound like a freak when you say my last name. And can you _please _stop saying that to me every time I talk to you?"

I laughed awkwardly. "I guess so…dude."

Sighing loudly, Piko turned around and sat on the bottom half of the bunk bed.

"I have to endure this guy for six months," he muttered, glaring at me.

I smiled, trying to reassure him and myself that this six months won't be that bad. It's not like I chose to be here! Oh wait, I did… Well, I never hated my life more.

Of course, this is all for Len. He doesn't deserve this. Or does he…? No, there's no way he could stand this place without trying to kill someone. I have to do this for him. And nothing can stop me. Even this feeling of dread that lingers over my heart, afraid of what will happen during my stay here in juvy.

* * *

**Heh, that was pretty good huh...? Hehehe, I'm kidding. Please post your feedback on this sequel! :D**

**And here are review replies to the reviewers of the last chapter:**

**ChoccoTsundere- Hehehe thanks for reviewing. I guess it really was a cliffie. Sorry, I tend to write those without even noticing they're cliffhangers. But it's my job as a writer to keep you guys in suspense! ;P**

**Guest(2awesome 2name XD)- Thanks for the review! Trolol writing cliffhangers is my job, as stated above. And thanks again! That reverse Story of Evil scene just came to me when I decided to add some RinxLen. :D**

**MizuneMinamiki- Ohoho that's alright. I hope you're having fun on your vacation! For me, it's like vacation every day since I live in Hawaii and my house is right across the beach. But yeah, thanks for reviewing! And I do enjoy RinxLen. They're an awesome couple. NO ONE SHOULD GET IN THE WAY OF THEIR FLUFF. Ahem, you're welcome I guess. You are my beta, so I _have _to follow your advice. Erm, I guess putting her in a coma _is _sort of worse. BUT DON'T YOU WORRY. Kaito and Miku will overcome any obstacle that gets in the way of their love! :DDD**

**Jessi-Chan9867- Thank you for reviewing! I agree with you. Rinny is too adorablez for jail. It's hard to believe she can even get away with it…or will she? LOL JK And you'll find out soon where our little Lenners went, since he just disappeared off the face of the earth. And then there's poor Miku. Well, she won't be waking up anytime soon. I feel sorry for Kaito, since his sister is in jail, his crush is in a coma, and his used-to-be love rival is missing. XD I hope this sequel meets your expectations! :) (P.S. Remember that GakuLuka wedding? EVERYONE'S INVITED!)**

**φCaramellYandereφ╮(╯▽╰)╭  
**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Wow... TIME FLIES BY SO FAST. School starts tomorrow(8-05) so updates won't come in that fast... I hope you guys can survive each wait! :) Hahaha... school starts yet again! Dx I wanna cry now...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Partly because I'm _very _poor... T_T**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I yawned loudly, stretching my arms as far as they could go. A few tears formed at the corner of my eyes before I blinked them away tiredly. Giving a lazy smile to my cellmate sitting cross-legged on the floor, I slid off of the bed. Utata- I mean _Piko_ was just sitting there meditating or something! His eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a frown as he mumbled incoherent words. Even his fingers were curled together, resting on each side of his knee.

Walking quietly in front of him, I lowered myself to his level. My arms were crossed and placed atop my bent knees. I felt the cold, hard floor through my thin socks.

I waved my hand in front of his face, wondering if he would be able to swat it away. Obviously, he remained oblivious to it and continued his chanting. Growing irritated, a nerve popped out of my forehead.

"What are you doing, Uta- I meant Piko?!" I asked in annoyance. "I-I MEANT 'DUDE'!"

I was so bored! The least he could do was try to play some games with me or something!

His eyes shot open as his face contorted into a scowl. "SHUT UP. Can't you see I'm trying to meditate?! And stop saying that!"

"Well stop being a buddha and play a game with me!" I retorted. And I did that chest pump thing again... Hehe.

He grit his teeth. "I'm. Busy."

"STOP MEDITATING," I said stubbornly. There's nothing else to do!

Piko glared at me for the millionth time, apparently infuriated. "You just _won't_ give up, will you, Len?! You sound like a whiny girl or something..."

I smiled sweetly, immediately earning another death glare from the shota. But really, I'm still not used to being called by his name...

"You do know you're not even scary like that?" I asked him with a laugh. "You're such a shota!"

A chuckle escaped his throat as he said with a smug face, "But you're a shota too!"

"Ohoho~ Are you admitting that you_are_ one?" I raised my eyebrows.

Piko rolled his eyes. "I'm not a shota. But if you ask me, you're much more shota-ish than me! Have you_heard_ your voice before?"

OH RIGHT. My 'Len Voice' is still a bit girly. Plus, I usually forget to use his voice and talk with my real one...

Sticking my tongue out, I answered, "It's better than yours!"

With that, we continued giving each other intense glares. My eyes were narrowed, as were his. We kept going until I noticed something...

Our faces were super close. I could feel his breath on me as I stared into his dual-colored eyes(which were REALLY cool). We were popping each other's bubbles! Uta-Piko seemed to notice this too as he blinked in surprise.

"HA!" I pointed to him immediately. "I WIN."

But Piko wasn't listening as he scrambled away from me in shock. He, too, pointed a shaky, accusing finger to me. What is he-

"W-W-WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?!" Piko screeched in a girly, high-pitched voice.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Geez, it was just a game! You don't have to get so worked up about losing!"

Piko snarled," That's not the point! Don't ever get so close to me again, Len Kagamine!"

Well, he didn't get his point across. Why on Earth is he so mad?

"Why are you so calm?!" Piko questioned, almost angrily. "Either you're really dense or..."

My left eyebrow was raised now. What's he gonna say...?

"OH MY GOD," the white-haired shota gasped loudly. "Are you gay or something?!"

I blinked twice, clearly confused. That is, until I was able to process what he was saying.

My eyes widened drastically as I stepped back in surprise. "WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Kaito's Man Diaries Book 2 Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**_

* * *

**Kaito POV**

_Dear Mr. Zombie/ Mrs. Robot,_

_I honestly don't know why I'm still writing in this thing. I mean, the whole school knows about my diary. Do you think I should run away to the moon? Oh god, I'd love to eat moon cheese. But I wonder if it's actually made of ice cream... Hmmm... Probably not. It would have melted by now, since Mr. Sun is here._

_Cheese is awesome. If the moon were made of cheese, I'd totally eat it all. BUT IF IT WERE ICE CREAM. Ohoho it would probably be vanilla though. It doesn't matter since vanilla is much more epic than chocolate. What? Do you not agree with me? Tsk, you suck._

_OFF TOPIC. Anyways, I don't know if I should be scared of Miku's fanclub members. I didn't even know she had a fanclub. Meh, as long as I don't get jumped, I should be good. SHIT. I'm gonna get jumped. I'm gonna get jumped. JUMPED. But I should be able to defend myself since I'm a seventeen-year-old MAN and all. But what if there's a really crazy yandere like Len? Or worse...since Len wasn't that bad._

_I have no idea if I should forgive that insane shota. He should be sent to an asylum for that! He's partly the reason why Miku's in a coma! Mr. Zombie, any thoughts on that? Although... I'd probably be dead by the time you're able to find this diary. But yeah... I don't know if I can forgive Len for what he's done. I don't care about myself right now. I don't care if he tried to shoot my ass down. But he hurt Miku, the one he claimed to love. Is he that dumb?_

_Which brings me to ANOTHER topic. Does he not realize that there are other bananas in his tree (That sounded better when I said it in my head)? I mean, hasn't he seen my sister?! BUT OH MY GOD. If Rin and Len kissed, I swear I will personally eat Len like he's ice cream! LIMB BY LIMB, KAGAMINE. Limb by limb... Excuse me while I go sharpen my knife. He has been warned._

_I DO NOT trust that guy. What if he forced Rin to do something she's totally against?! LIKE RAPE. Or something. I WILL KILL THAT YANDERE KAGAMINE IF HE TOUCHES A SINGLE HAIR ON RINNY. A SINGLE HAIR, I TELL YOU. They had better not be seeing each other behind my back. Or I will really murder Len..._

_I must be really overprotective, huh? But really, I wonder where Rin ran off to. I'm worried sick about her. Where in the world is she? OH GOD. Don't tell me she's hiding somewhere and secretly visiting Len while he's in jail. OMO. NUUUUU!_

_Ahem, let's talk about other things since I'm too sexy to be angry. Director Gakupo. And Luka. They're dating. Luka seems pretty set on marrying Gakupo sometime in the future. Let's just hope that Gakupo isn't too much of a pansy to propose to her. I'll totally cheer him on when that day comes. By cheer him on, I don't actually mean it. Aside from their relationship, which I found out went on for about three months already, I have nothing else to rant about to the future._

_Oh right. There's Miku Hatsune. My used to be enemy who I had accidentally fallen for. She's the girl who had saved my life but ended up getting us both ran over by a car. She's the girl who ended up...in a coma. Because of me. Sigh, I can't say that I blame her or Len for anything. After all, it's me. But I'm just really worried, you know? What if she never wakes up? Or what if she stays in a coma for too long to the point of being in a vegetative state? And what if her condition is...fatal? But what really worries me is this:_

_What if I stop waiting for her?_

_Let's just say... if by any chance this diary goes missing, blame Miku's fanclub members._

_-Kaito Shion, the awesome ice cream lover_

* * *

I sighed deeply, setting my dull pencil and worn journal on the nightstand. The dimming light of the small lamp beside me glinted off of my tired face. Gazing at the clock which read 3:47 AM, I yawned in absolute exhaustion. Stretching my arms, I pulled myself under the protection of the fluffy, sky blue covers. The lumpy feeling of my blanket made me close my eyes slowly as I subjected to my fatigue.

But as I closed my eyes, I didn't fall asleep. Instead, I thought. I thought about Miku, as always. I visited her three days ago. Oh right... Since Gumi's visit, it's been four days. I've just been released out of the hospital, since I spent those days still recovering. After all, my legs were a little wobbly and I didn't have the strength to get up. I worked up the courage to visit Miku's room.

* * *

_Her soft breathing made me sigh in content as I watched her sleeping face. The moonlight illuminated her pale, sickly face. Her teal, silken hair rustled, dancing in the slight breeze. I shivered while staring at her eyes, which were shut tight. She looked so peaceful, it was almost scary._

_"Miku..." I whispered her name, hoping she could at least hear me. "You better wake up. I don't have anyone to pick on!"_

_I knew for a fact that she couldn't hear me. She made no response as I sighed once again, this time in disappointment. Yet what should I have expected? For her to suddenly open her eyes and come back to me? I guess I should have been more realistic. It's only been a week since then. I just hope that she wakes up someday..._

_Closing my eyelids, I inhaled, taking in a deep breath. That creepy hospital scent drifted into my nostrils, making my nose twitch. That night, I continued talking to her about everything she missed. My sister, Len's jail sentence, everything. While those words escaped me, I found myself drowning in a pit of sorrow. It hurt; telling her these things, while knowing that she can't hear a damn thing I'm saying. All those truthful sentences I told her... But will she be able to reply to me?_

_A weird feeling attacked my stomach. It clenched painfully while I thought of the girl lying in front of me. My eyes lowered to the floor as I recalled the incident. Miku... I had taken her for granted. I thought that she would always be there, no matter what. I was selfish. But now... you never know what you got until it's gone._

_._

_._

_._

_An hour had already passed. I watched the second hand of the clock on the wall tick slowly, making me a little irritated. I glanced at Miku once more until I stood up hurriedly, heading for the door which reflected light. It was as if I was walking towards a brighter future as I reached for the white door._

_'I don't think I can handle this kind of pain.' 'I'm such a coward.' 'Can I really wait this long?' Mixed voices ran through my head as I let out a cry of pain. I just want them to shut up!_

_'You of all people should know that nothing will be all right.' SHUT UP!_

_I gave Miku a pained look, although she couldn't see me. My eyes were starting to water..._

'_Everything is your fault.' JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! GODDAMN VOICES!_

_I told her in a hushed voice, trying to stay composed, "Come on, you idiot! Life's not fun without you!"_

_But before I left, I swear I saw her angelic smile._

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

Putting one step in front of the other begrudgingly, I scowled in annoyance. The door was right in front of me, but I didn't want to open it. SCHOOL SUCKS. Small drops of water dripped off of my royal blue hair and one landed firmly on my nose. I glared at it, crossing my eyes in the process. Mom woke me up this morning by pouring a whole bucket of ice on me! UGH.

"SON OF A-" Yet I was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Turning around, even more annoyed, I saw the one person I wasn't in the mood to talk to. His purple hair was as stupid as ever, what with it being in a dumb, gay ponytail. I scoffed at the sight of his face, which had joy practically radiating off of it.

"Congratulations on your recovery, Bakaito!" Gakupo smiled as he whacked my head with a large roll of newspaper.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed in his face, making sure to spit while I'm at it.

He rolled his eyes, wiping his face with the sleeve of his coat. "Geez, Bakaito! I was just whacking you for good luck!"

"Good luck for what, exactly?" I sighed, wondering exactly what he's up to.

He ignored that question, still grinning excitedly.

I glared at him, finally deciding to slide the door open. Oh look, it's my lucky day. Guess what I saw? You totally didn't guess it, huh?!

Well, you see... I saw THE ENTIRE MALE POPULATION GLARING AT ME AND GIVING ME MURDEROUS LOOKS. One guy in the far corner was smirking and sharpening a _butcher knife_. Another had this horrifying expression while he started cracking his knuckles.

God, who knew that Miku had this many fans?

A shiver briefly ran down my spine as I heard Gakupo let out a deep-throated chuckle from behind. So that's what he meant...? I am now TERRIFIED. I guess I should be writing my will right about now...

_Donate all my ice cream to homeless kids or something. And maybe mom can have my diary. I don't care anymore! WAAHHH~ I'M GONNA DIE TODAY!_

Walking stiffly, I managed to get to my seat without tripping over everyone's *cough*purposely*cough* outstretched feet. I am a genius, I tell you; a genius! As I bent down to sit, all I felt was air as I toppled over, landing on the ground with a hard thump. Someone had pulled my chair from behind! GOD. The nerve of these people! I rubbed my bottom, trying to soothe the pain.

But as I turned to give a death glare to the person who had done it, I let a gasp escape my lips as I stared in shock. THAT TRAITOR.

"GUMI!" I screeched. "What are you doing?! Why are you on _their_ side?"

The green-haired idiot shrugged. "It was tempting! I just can't control these urges, ya' know?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out, pulling my seat back. Once I made sure Gumi wouldn't pull the chair again, I plopped my body onto the small chair. Well, the rest of the class just flew by. NOT. I couldn't even concentrate with more than A BILLION eyes glaring daggers into my back. Can't they just give me a break?

Gakupo finally decided to waltz into the class like he owned the place –which I'm not sure about, by the way. I scoffed, since that idiot teacher/director/professor just made my mood go down a zillion times more.

He coughed for a few seconds and smiled at me cheerfully, though I could see the evil smirk hidden beneath it. TSK, crazy teacher…

"Class…" he said, even though he already knew no one would pay attention.

I paid no attention to the idiot teacher, since Gumi was constantly kicking the back of my chair. I quietly groaned to myself as I stared straight ahead.

"CLASS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Deciding to amuse him, I deadpanned, "What?"

Gakupo just smiled sweetly and answered, "There's a math test tomorrow. Study for it."

The class groaned in despair as his announcement hovered over us in the air. Life just sucks that way, doesn't it?

"And Kaito..." the idiot teacher added. "You have practice today, so make sure to come after school."

FUDGE. Letting another groan escape my lips, I slumped over in my seat.

I swear I could feel Gumi smirking right now.

With another grin, the psycho director began his lesson. I sighed exasperatedly as the white chalk in Gakupo's rough hands slid across the board, making all sorts of gibberish. Is he drawing a rainbow or something? Hmm...

Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head softly. Raising an eyebrow questionably, I picked up what seemed to be a green, mini paper plane. I unfolded the plane, knowing it came from Gumi.

'LOL You're so stupid. Are you visiting Miku after practice?'

I quickly wrote a reply, putting my hand behind my back and sticking the 'magic finger'. Gumi's quiet scoff made me smirk in satisfaction as I passed the folded plane to her.

'I'M NOT STUPID. And I_am_ visiting her after skipping practice!' was what I wrote.

Feeling the tip of the plane crash into my neck, I quickly caught it before it fell onto the ground. Unfolding it yet again, I narrowed my eyes.

'Haha YOU ARE. Heh, Bakaito~ I'm actually gonna visit Len in jail today. Wanna come with?'

AS IF. That stupid shota doesn't need any visitors! But then again, I should give him a piece of my mind! For shooting Miku AND probably seeing Rin behind my brotherly back!

I answered with: 'Fine then.'

Miku can wait a bit, right?

Flying the note back, I breathed a deep sigh. That is, until I spotted someone raising their hand anxiously. Why would he even want to answer Gakupo's useless questions. The stupid director quirked an eyebrow and called his name.

"Gaku-sensei," the boy started. "Kaito and Gumi are passing notes!"

THAT LITTLE-

"Detention," Gakupo stated with a large sigh.

"Well, shit!" Gumi exclaimed on impulse.

Gakupo's idiotic eye twitched as he scowled. "Both of you will be scrubbing floors and licking my feet for the entire week!"

I cringed at the thought of the director's eggplant-like feet. GROSS. I glanced at Gumi is she sweatdropped, clearly defeated.

"Now, let's get back to the lesson, shall we?" The stupid teacher smiled.

**-TIME SKIP: After school-**

After successfully avoiding detention, Gumi and I walked down the empty streets. We were on our way to juvy... Gah, I'm so nervous! Wait...why am I nervous? Oh right, because Len might try to kill me again! It's a good thing there are officers there...

We passed several more buildings as I groaned in frustration. Why is it so far?!

"Shut up, idiot!" Gumi whacked the same spot on my head that Gakupo had hit. "We're almost there!"

Rounding yet another corner, I pouted childishly, rubbing my sore head in an attempt to soothe the pain. Gumi gave me this ridiculous look, but soon shrugged it off and stared straight ahead. My gaze lowered to the sidewalk. Sigh, I still want to pour a giant bag of skittles on this thing! IT'S SO DULL.

I kept walking until I noticed the carrot freak wasn't following. Whipping myself around to see what Gumi was doing, I too stopped dead in my tracks. She was clutching the strap of her backpack tightly as she stared nervously at the building in front of us. What, she isn't ready either? We were in front of the 'detention center', though we were too chicken to go inside! I mean, the place wasn't like a really crazy boot camp or anything... but I was still hesitant to talk to Len.

No. I AM NOT A COWARD. I am a man! A MAN WHO HANDLED PINK LIKE A MAN! I mentally raised my fist in the air as those thoughts bore into my tiny brain.

"L-Let's go," Gumi stuttered, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

I laughed nervously. "I-It's not like a haunted house or anything..."

"You're right, Bakaito..." Gumi's voice trailed on. "Then let's go see Len. Do you think he's doing good? I mean... if you think his...condition...is better."

His condition? Oh right. It probably did, considering he wasn't sent to an asylum. Well, that thought reassured me. I'm sure he realized that Miku wasn't the right one for him! OOH. And he might've fallen in love with Rin instead!... THE DAMN BASTARD. I swear I'll kill him if he even touches Rinny!

Though, before we even walked up the shady steps into the jailhouse, I stopped short once again. Covering my mouth with my left hand to suppress a gasp, I pointed to something- I meant _someone_. From this distance, I could see that person clearly. This person looked strangely familiar.

Short blonde hair brushed against her shoulder blades. That was all I needed to know who she was. A soft gasp escaped my lips. My breathing hitched as a lump formed inside of my throat. Why...after all this time...

I finally managed to let out a strangled call. "R-Rin?!"

* * *

**A/N Ohoho~ Kaito found Rin(Len)! Well, not much to say except thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Really... I DID NOT expect this many reviews! Wow, I'm lucky to have you guys! T_T **

**Review Replies:**

**Jessi-chan9867- Thank you, Jessi-chan! You're right... but I can't make TWO insane people in one story, can I? xD Hahaha Kaito is AWESOME no matter what he's like! :) Yup, all these love rivals... Who knows what's in store for that Bakaito... Ah~ I love to torture him... :D *hands you another strawberry ice cream* Well, since I've never been in jail before, I had to research all that! MAN. It's gonna be hard making Rin go to the toilet without Piko seeing... One of the complications to sharing a cell together! :333 Juvy actually looks better than those adult jailhouses! Some walls are actually colorful! :) Rin's lucky that juvies don't have as much fights as those adult jails! Thanks again!**

**MizuneMinamiki- Of course I live in Hawaii(EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T SWIM FOR MY LIFE)! *picks up desk for you* Now, now, calm down! ;) Hehehe you'll find out about Piko someday... *suddenly throws desk* I've been planning to watch that anime for the past THREE YEARS! DX *mumblemumble* Anyways, thanks for reviewing! ;D**

**B.L- Thank you! xD Haha, Pokemon... :)**

**hwanjiyeon- :P Shaddup! Ji Yeon-ssi, watcha doing reviewing my story? Hahaha thanks I guess! ;) BUT NO SPOIL. D:**

**IndigoHailstorm- Heh, thank you for reviewing! :D Rin's situation is really bad, isn't it? CONSIDERING she's messing with the _law_! :) Thanks again!**

**Lyric22- :) I'm such a cruel person! Making everybody's situations bad... Meh, I guess it is hard. I've never gone to jail before or even known someone who got into a coma! Hahaha it's so hard to write about! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Hatsune NekoLover Miku- O.o...Love you too? Hahaha thank you! You made me feel special! :) *blush* Thanks for reviewing! You sure made my day! :DDD**

**RiennalilRien- Thank you nee-chan! :) OF COURSE LENNY REGRETS IT. That's why he's visiting Rin... :DDDD Hahaha thanks again for the review! :)**

**Thanks again, everyone! :-)**

**-φCaramellYandereφ╮(╯▽╰)╭-  
**


End file.
